Humpty Dumpty
by Kaiyote
Summary: Sometimes Humpty Dumpty isn't an egg at all it could be a person, or an animal, or something.


**Title:** Humpty Dumpty   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Spike/Angel a little, okay not really at all...   
**Summary:** Sometimes Humpty Dumpty isn't an egg at all; it could be a person, or an animal, or something.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS or the characters from AtS. But oh how I wish I could. And I don't own the poem Humpty Dumpty.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Humpty Dumpty**   
  
  
It was the great battle, the apocalypse. The whole world seemed to be there; there was Angel, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Cordy, Gunn, and Fred. Even Wesley, Jonathan, and Andrew were there, Anya and Conner were there too. But most of all Spike was there. But who of them wouldn't be? It was the biggest apocalypse there'd ever been; and that was saying alot since Buffy had faced many already. Every one stood ready, and the high school was horrid. Demons upon demons seemed to pour out of every; from walls, books too many to count. And there were many with colors too; red, blue, green, purple, olive colored spots. Some were invisible too, which was very had to battle with.   
  
Every one had axes, cross bows, stakes, anything that could be used to kill something with. Xander himself carried a gun, a big army one. Willow, Jonathan, and Andrew did spells; Dawn helped with that and defended them with Xander. Buffy, Angel, and Spike did most of the fighting; Conner helped too, but was unseen most of the time. Wesley and Gile also did fighting with Cordy. There were also civilians, Riley and his wife were there with an army also. And there was plenty of fighting to go around, plenty of demons too many actually; but you know it was the apocalypse, what more could you expect?   
  
  
//_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._//   
  
  
And finally almost everybody got separated, lost in there own battle. Spike was the farthest from any one though, since he had gotten himself on the roof of the school, where the demons flue to catch another victim. And those demons jumped on him, showing no mercy. They bit and slashed, kicked and punched, and they did not relent. But Spike fought them, and he did his own biting and slashing, and kicking and punching.   
  
And everybody was doing a little bit of that, maybe not in that order, but still the same. Except maybe for Willow and Jonathan, Andrew eventually had to join Dawn and Xander. The demons he had summoned had all turned on all of them, and he gave up...eventually. Buffy and Angel had managed to find each other again, and were fairing well, as Giles and Cordy. Wesley on the other hand was not, but he too eventually found his way to Gunn and Fred, and was helping both of them.   
  
Finally Spike was surrounded pressed back against a wall, having escaped but only to be caught again. And the battle started all over again for him. The biting and kicking, and slashing, ect. But he also did not stop fighting, even when blows started raining on his head, and bites started aiming for his neck. After the amount of time he was fighting, Spike was sure he had broken legs and arms, and a concussion. But he couldn't tell for sure, for his mind seemed to draw back, and his body took over. And instead of the almost sane fighting he'd been doing, it turned into an animalistic fighting, growls and yelps occurred when something hit him, which was quite often.   
  
Andrew finally helped with the magic with Willow and Jonathan. Wesley, with a few other people from Riley's small army, came back to help protect Willow, Jonathan, and Andrew. Willow had finally remembered a spell, that might work, but they would have to wait awhile, for they had to concentrate for a little over an hour. And an hour might not be enough to save everyone; everyone might be dead in that amount of time.   
  
  
//_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._//   
  
  
Buffy and Angel has almost gotten to Spike, but a wall of demons had arisen before them, and they had no choice but to battle them. And Spike was not fairing well at all, he could have used their help, but he could not turn back time or anything like that, so he fought. Finally his mind entered for a second to tell his body to dodge them then run, then his mind retreated again. His legs, which actually were broken, had some what healed. So he did dodge them, which was a miracle since there were so many, and he ran even with his nearly broken legs. Tripping on his feet, and almost falling it would have almost worked, but demons whom were at almost full health can run faster than one vampire at less than almost full health. And they tackled him, but with all the demons on him he slowly could crawl out from the pile of them. What Spike didn't notice was that he was very very close to the edge of the roof.   
  
The time was almost up; there were only four more minutes, plus one minute if you count saying the spell ten times. While the battle raged on around Willow, Jonathan, and Andrew they concentrated. Everyone who was protecting them stood around them in a circle facing out.   
  
Buffy and Angel were almost through the 'wall' of demons. They seemed to be frozen exactly how they were but get close enough or swing something by them and they'd attack, but Buffy and Angel had it mostly under control. There were only about ten of them left, but they could here the battle between Spike raging on.   
  
Spike was slowly getting away from the demons, not even taking his eyes off them. All of the demons thought they were attacking Spike, but really they were attacking air, or another demon. And slowly, very slowly, Spike stood, and backed away. But then one of the demons started sniffing and sniffing, then it's head turned and stared at Spike. It spoke words that Spike did not know, but he could guess the gist of it, when all the demons ran forward to catch him, 'he's over there'. Spike eyes widened, they had found him and he had already escaped too many times, he knew this was his last escape. And they all seemed to tackle him, throwing him over and tumbling.   
  
And then the demons and Spike seemed to realize something; there was nothing beneath them. They all seemed to realize this in slow motion, just as Buffy and Angel broke through the barrier of demons. Spike's feet were actually touching the building, but the demons weight on him made his feet slip. As Spike did Angel and Buffy screamed, as did Spike. It was a very long fall to the ground, and as Spike fell the demons fought him still.   
  
Angel and Buffy reached the edge of the roof as Spike fell to the ground. They couldn't actually tell if he did, not that much. For the demons had landed on him, and some of them twitched in pain, and then stopped altogether. Angel looked at Buffy with a questioning face. Buffy nodded, and Angel jumped from ledge to ledge to the ground. Angel threw off all the demons that were on top of him and around him. Finally Angel reached Spike's bruised form. As he did the wind started up, just lightly. And on it you could here a faint whisper. Angel then looked at the demons away from him and Spike. They seemed to flicker lightly, and then they faded lightly, and disappeared altogether.   
  
  
//_All the kings horses and all the kings men, could not put Humpty Dumpty together again_//   
  
  
Then Angel suddenly turned back to Spike as he heard Spike whimpering. He turned to him, and shook him a little. Angel whispered a little to Spike, but then he started thrashing a little. As he did Buffy ran over, along with every one else. Spike began thrashing even more; his eyes look livid, and his face contorted with pain.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Buffy asked softly, she wasn't sure if she ever seen a vampire act like this, and it was strange to see his eyes like that.   
  
Angel growled, "Spike, his eyes...I've seen this only once before. It happened when there was another great battle, but not like this one. The vampire...he turned into an animal state and suppressed his mind so his body could just react. But he couldn't turn back; a lot of demons had attacked him. I got to him but he was too...damaged. No one could fix his mind, not spells or anything. All that was left of him was an empty shell, sort of like what happened when I came back from hell. But you can't fix this, eventually he...died." Angel himself was more than sad that this happened, he was angry and furious and saddened. Angry that those demons had pushed Spike so far that he retreated within himself, and let his true vampire form take over.   
  
"But...we can fix Spike right?" Dawn asked hopefully, but she knew the answer herself. Somewhere in her said that they couldn't fix him, not even with Slayers blood.   
  
Angel shook his head, "No we can't fix him. He's even worse than the other vampire, and that vampire's healing ability didn't work at all. And, I think that Spikes wounds are too extensive...we could try, though," Angel looked at Buffy then who looked as she did when she had offered him her blood, "And a Slayers blood won't work either, believe me I've tried that before. Trying might help, but I doubt it. All we might do is cause more trauma and hurt Spike more."   
  
"I've never heard that though," Giles thought out loud, "How exactly did this other vampire die?"   
  
"He," Angel said then stopped, he wasn't sure if he should tell them, but he would any way. They should no everything before they decide anything.   
  
"It's hard too explain," Angel started again, "but I'll tell you. I had had the vampire tied up, but I don't really think he wanted to live much. Maybe he did he just thought he should do what he did, maybe the trauma of everything that happened made him do it, maybe it was subconscious, I don't know-"   
  
"What happened?" Anya asked, she thought she knew what happened. She had sort of helped cause that war...if it was the right one, and the one he was talking about.   
  
Angel started again, "As I said I had him tied up because he was insane...really insane. Anyway, he broke through of the bonds and broke out of the door...it was daylight out. He didn't even scream at all."   
  
Dawn gasped a little, but she was the only one. Except for Andrew who looked sick.   
  
Buffy then spoke out, "Maybe we should wait a day, to see if the same thing happens to Spike. If he tries to leave during the day. We' can all stay at my house and see if Spike does that," Buffy then turned to Riley, "You can clean up everything here, right?"   
  
Riley nodded, and Angel agreed that it was a good idea.   
  
"I'll carry Spike, but we'll need to hurry. The sun will come up soon," Angel said looking at the sky, which was now a blue color instead of dark black-blue.   
  
Angel then picked up the thrashing Spike and everyone ran to Buffy's house to test her theory.   
  
  
But the next day the theory proved itself. Spike had broken free of the chains he was in, and almost took out everyone. Luckily Willow turned into to 'evil' Willow and used a spell to freeze Spike in his tracks. And Spike almost broke the spell.   
  
Angel sighed as he injected a tranquilizer into Spikes arm as Willow's spell faded. Angel caught Spike as he dropped to the ground. Spike twitched a little then stopped. Angel sighed again as he thought, 'I hate to do this but I have too.' Angel then took Spike and laid him on the couch, leaning over him a little and almost kissing him. And then strode over to Buffy.   
  
"Buffy," Angel sighed, "I think we're going to have to stake Spike." Angel hated to say that, but it was true, that death was shorter than one from the sun.   
  
"Angel," Buffy sighed, "We can't do that, we don't know."   
  
"Buffy, you can't stop me. I will stake Spike, and not because I hate him, which I don't. But because it'd be easier for him, it's almost killing watching him like that. You couldn't imagine how hard it is for him," Angel whispered.   
  
"But how do you know," Buffy asked.   
  
"I did a spell to know how he feels, it only works once. And the spell does not exist any more, so I will stake him," Angel said, "Once it's dark."   
  
  
By the time it was dark, Spike had awakened, but his body seemed frozen, only his eyes moved around. The lights were on in the living room, almost like Spike...a saying came into Angels mind as he thought that, "The lights are on, but nobody's home." Angel walked closer to Spike, when he did he saw that Spike's eyes had moved towards him but Angel could tell they were glazed over a little.   
  
When Angel got right in front of Spike, he knelt down and spoke, "Spike?" Angel had some hope that maybe, maybe Spike might just come back, but the hope dwindled to nothing with Spike made a small growl, but his eyes did look less glazes over.   
  
Angel leaned forward and kissed Spike's cheek as he drew the stake he brought forward, as he brought the stake above Spikes heart he whispered, "I'm so sorry, my childe." Then he drove the stake into Spike's heart, and then he burst into dust on the Summers couch. A tear slowly worked its way down Angel face, as he threw the stake, it clattered onto some object as Angel went in search of Buffy.   
  
  
Buffy and Angel had decided to get a grave for Spike, it was the only thing they could really do. They had a small funeral for him, angel himself could not go since it was presented in the day, which really didn't make all that much sense. Spike himself would probably want his funeral at midnight, or some late time in the night. But that day was strange, the sun had set early, too early, at about 4:16 PM. So it was no problem for angel to get there, to pay respect for Spike, his dear childe. But what sire wouldn't? Probably only him since he was, as Spike said, his 'Yoda'.   
  
Angel walked slowly to Spike grave, contemplating all the time he had spent with him. Finally he reached Spike's grave. It was sort of plain, only saying Spike and a few other words. Angel sat down beside the grave for a few minutes, reflecting again on his time with Spike. After he sat there for 6 or 7 minutes he left. The wind blew around his face, scattering a few fliers that were on the ground. Angel glanced at one of them, it said: Childrens Reading Club Meeting. 4 to 5 PM. Then it also listed some authors and books. It also had a picture of Humpty Dumpty on it; but all Angel could see was a broken body whose name was once Spike.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well how was it? Please, please review! 


End file.
